Cinderella
by Icebabe59
Summary: Twilight/ modern version of Cinderella, or i guess you could say Cinderbella. All human. B/E Ya i know summary sucks, but whatever.
1. Our Life

**Bella's POV**

"Bella! Get down here!" I heard Renee yell up to me, **(AN sorry if you like Renee) **Renee is my step-mother then I have two step-sisters, Jessica and Lauren then my dad was dead. I quickly walked down the stair trying not to trip.

"Yes Renee?" I asked

"Your sisters and I are going out, when we get back we would like to see the house totally clean and you need to pick out your sisters clothes, were going to go clubbing." Renee then turned to leave and then turned back and called for Lauren and Jessica, and they left.

Great, I just can't handle this. However, I have nothing better to do.

**Edward's POV**

Yet another boring day. I could just sit on my bed all day and do nothing. No, Aunt Esme would get mad. Hm, I wonder if Dr. Carslie would pretend I am sick and tell her to keep me in bed all day. **(AN Carslie and Esme aren't dating or married or anything like that yet. And Edward was brought up by Esme when his parents died.)** I'm sure they would like to see each other again. Even a blind man would be able to see that those two are in love.

"Edward, pleas come down here." My aunt called. Drat! Guess that idea won't work. So I walked down to my aunt, who was in our kitchen.

"Yes, Aunt Esme?" being the gentleman I was brought up to be.

"Sweetie you are nearly nineteen and I thought maybe you would be so kind as to let me host you a birthday bash of sorts."

"Lemme guess," I said knowing full well what Esme really wanted. "There's a catch."

"Well," Esme started, "I guess it would be nice for you to choose someone to date steadily, I mean you are like a younger version of Colin Farrell in the world's eyes, and I know you aren't really like that." Yes, it's true l have a huge fortune left to me by my parents and now that I am eighteen I can use it however I want, but it seems that the only girls interested in me are sluts and Barbie dolls for lack of better description. And I was always a gentleman to every girl I met, but with being famous and all the tabloids just couldn't help themselves.

"Okay." I finally agreed, "I will look for someone at the party. So… where are we hosting this "birthday bash" of sorts?" I asked assuming Esme already had it all picked out.

"Well I reserved it at the grand Hotel." Esme said blushing. "and you won't have to worry about about the guest list, I've already got it completely taken care of. And with that we adjourned to eat breakfast."

**Esme's POV**

Goodness, I have so much to plan this is going to be so exciting. I wonder if Edward would be okay with me inviting Carslie. Hm, Oh! And I have to invite the Brandon children and the Hales. Goodness, goodness, goodness. **(AN the Brandons are Alice and Emmet And, of course the Hales are Jasper and Rosalie)**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Thanks to my Co-writer. And Please go to my profile and vote. only my second story so please r&r **


	2. The Invitation

**I don't own Twilight no matter how much I want to.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________ **

**Bella's POV **

They are all gone thank goodness. Renee, Jessica and Lauren are gone for the night. I was about to settle down with my well worn copy of Wuthering Heights **(AN I have a link on me profile if you want to read it for free.) **when my phone rang. The Caller I.D. read fairy godmother so I knew it was Alice.

"Hi godmother!" I said as I answered the phone. You see Alice and I have been friend since first grade when we were cast in our school play, Cinderella. I was cast in the lead role, despite my lack of acting skills, and Alice was cast as the fairy godmother, mainly because of her size.

"Hi, Cinderella!" my quirky little friend always had energy.

"What's up?" I asked I knew she probably wanted something.

"Well… would you go shopping with me, please,please,please." I didn't know how long I would hold out against Alice's pleading when I was saved by the mail coming in. I quickly shuffled through it and pulled out anything that was addressed to me.

I was still debating with Alice when I came to a red and gold envelope. I opened it and then started to hyperventilate.

"Bella what's wrong?" Alice asked

I took a moment to catch my breath then I replied.

"Well Alice, I guess I have to go shopping with you."

"Why?"

"Because I just got invited to Edward Cullen's birthday bash!"

**Edward's POV **

"Edward, please come and help me with the groceries!" Aunt Esme called.

"Coming!" I yelled back as I rushed down the stairs.

It took all five minutes at the most for us to put away all of the food. Then we sat down to talk about the party.

"Of course I invited the Brandons and the Hales dear." Esme said when I asked about them. "But," she continued, "I also invited the Swans. Now sweetheart, I know you don't like that family, but they are very important in the world."

"Fine." I said huffing. The last thing I wanted were the two hussies hanging around and then their stepsister hanging in the background driving me insane, just because she is so beautiful. At least Emmet and Jasper would be there to distract me and Alice and Rosalie seemed to like the little temptress, the stepsister, by the name of Bella.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Sorry it took so long to update and sorry for the lame ending. **

**Please R&R and then take a look at the poll on my profile. **


	3. Getting the supplies

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT SO DON'T KILL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Alice's POV**

"Please Bella, don't be so difficult." I whined as Bella yet again refused to even try on anything in any of the stores I had dragged her to so far. She claimed that everything was "too expensive."

"Alice." Bella was throwing a major hissy fit, and we are only in the second store I had planned on going to. Oh well.

"You know what Bella, I would hate to have to threaten you with something, but you leave me no choice…" An open ended threat ha ha ha! It always works.

Bella took a minute to fully think about what I might do to her, and then sighed.

"Fine." She huffed not in the least bit happy about it. Then she just became more irritated as I handed her a skimpy royal blue dress that looked like it should have been made specifically for her. **(AN no actual pic. just imagine)**

When she came out of the dressing room I insisted on buying the dress for her and made her promise to wear it to the party. She did not enjoy this but she did enjoy it when I took her to Hot Topic and let her get anything there she wanted, she went crazy on the nail polish, and the bracelets… and the legwarmers.

It took forever for me to finally drag her out of the gothy store. After I finally did though I took her over to a hair salon, a hair cut was long overdue, for her at least.

**Bella's POV**

"Alice, am I almost done." I complained after what seemed like an hour.

"Not yet Bella, you only have about an hour left of shopping. Then we get to go back to my house, can you say makeover!" Alice bounced up and down giggling like a five year old girl in a Disney store.

I didn't have much choose but to sit still and maybe complain for about five minutes total before Alice threatened my closet, for the thousandth time this year. Then, finally, it was all over. Alice was gone for the day, Renee, Jessica, and Lauren were all asleep, and all of my chores are done for the day.

I was in my pajamas and about to go to sleep when Rosalie called me. **(AN. Sorry no special caller I. D. thingy) **

"Yes Rosalie?" I asked.

"Well, I heared that you and Alice went shopping without me." That was Rose for you, always to the point.

"I didn't exactly have a chose, Rose, Alice really just dragged me out of my house this morning."

"Well in that case, did you get an invite to Edward's party?"

"Ya, why else would I let _Alice_ take me out shopping, willingly?"

"I guess I see your point." Rose laughed.

"Yep, so who's house are we meeting at before the party. It is on Saturday, right?"

'Ya. How's about mine?" Rosalie said, she probably had already talked this over and they had decided on everything. Even my makeup probably.

"Sure whatever."

Then with that, Rose hung up on me without even saying goodbye. The reason for this, my guess is Emmet is at her house- now that I think about it; Jasper is probably with Alice at her apartment.

I fell like a fifth wheel.

**Edward's POV**

"Esme, I really don't think that is necessary." I said. I was currently in the ballroom of the Grand Hotel trying, and failing, to convince Esme that many of the decorations she wanted to put out were unnecessary.

"It does not have to be necessary for it to make the entire party better, Edward." Esme reminded me for the thousandth time. I didn't have a reply for this so I found a chair and made myself comfortable this was going to take a while.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Hey Merry Christmas. I made my chapter a little bit longer so I hope you enjoy. Please R&R.**


	4. Almost Ready

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight so don't come after me for anything, Please. **

**Edward's POV**

"Somehow, Esme has the party set as a masquerade. Just perfect." I whispered to myself. I know, only crazy people talk to themselves right? Well then, lock me up and call me crazy, because that is what I'm doing.

I continued to mutter to myself for about an hour when Emmet of all people burst through my door, Jasper following behind.

"Hey, buddie!" Emmet said his usual five year old self, figuratively that is.

"Hi Emmet, Jasper." I said acknowledging the two.

Jasper tilted his head a little, I guess he's just the silent type, then again I should know I _have_ known him since we were three. Emmet on the other hand had started going through my CD collection and pulled out a Maroon 5 CD and put it in my stereo. The song, If I Never See Your Face Again played through the speakers.

"Appropriate." I thought, considering I was going to a party were I would not see anyone's actual face.

"Dude," Emmet said, "we have to get you ready for your party tonight."

"Ya, man." Jasper chimed in. Then the disastrous duo walked over to my closet, only to find Esme already in there. **(A.N. I know it's really weird, but it should make sense in a minute.)**

"Aunt Esme," I said shocked, "What are you doing in there?"

"I . . . well . . . you see . . . I . . . well the thing is, I was putting your outfit for tonight in the closet, because I wanted to surprise you, but then you woke up and started talking to yourself, so I was going to sneak out when you took a shower, but then you guys found me. And ya, so I'm going to go now. By the way," She said turning to Jasper and Emmet, "how did you all get in?"

"Oh Dr. Carlisle had a key he used after we had been at the door for a while, he's waiting downstairs." Jasper supplied.

Esme got a really funny look on her face, then rushed out of the room and Emmet, Jasper and I exchanged knowing looks. I mean we may be younger than her, but we know how she is is feeling. Then we reopened my closet to see what Esme had left for me.

**Emmet's POV**

"A tux you have to wear a tux." I said confused. Then I saw the mask the poor boy, which would be Eddie over here, has to wear tonight. It is a Phantom of the Opera style half mask. **(AN pic. on profile)**

"Ya, I . . ." He stopped short as I pulled the mask off the shelf it was on. His expression started as one of shock then switched to confusion. "Is that my mask?" He asked.

"I'm afraid so bro." I tried to hold back my laughter. Then I looked at Jasper to find him trying to hide his laughter as well. However as soon as Jasper and I made eye contact we couldn't hold it back any longer.

"You two get out of here." Poor Eddie Boy yelled as he tried, and failed miserably, to swat at us. However we ran out of the closet and down to the kitchen were Esme could protect us, since we knew she would take pity on us, and it was a wonder we survived the rest of the day until the party.

**Rosalie's POV**

I was standing outside Bella's house at five a.m. via Alice's instructions. As soon as I was there I called Alice, also part of the instructions, let it ring twice then hung up.

After a few minutes Alice came and opened the door motioning to me to stay quiet.

"Hey." She whispered.

"Hi, yourself." I whispered back.

Soon we arrived up at Bella's room, the darling was sleeping like a baby.

"How are we going to wake her up?" I asked, still whispering.

"I don't know." Alice admitted.

We whispered argued over how to wake up Bella when your voices escalated in volume and she woke up all by herself.

"What are you two doing in my room at," She looked at her bedside clock, "five thirty in the morning?"

"Well…" Alice started to explain, but then Bella groaned and waved a hand around, as if to say we should get out of her room. We didn't.

**Bella's POV**

"Alice, Rosalie," I whined, "you have been picking and plucking at me for an hour, and Renee, Lauren, and Jessica should be up and hungry soon. You know I have to fix breakfast." That got them to stop for a while then they backed off and said I had an hour.

I was glad for this, even if it was only one hour.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

By the time my hour was up I had managed to fed everyone and keep them happy until I managed to sneak back upstairs.

"Alice, I know you only gave me an hour, but I need more time." I said as soon as I had caught my breath from running up the long flight of stairs up to my room.

"Why?" Both Alice and Rose asked at the same time.

"Because," I said, "Renee just gave me ten million choirs, then she and the twin witches left to go to the spa and then Edward Cullen's party tonight." I said, internally groaning at the thought that I wouldn't be able to go, but I wasn't going to tell Alice that yet.

"Bella sweetie, you stay up here and try not to sweat off your wonderful new face. Just give me the list Renee left you and I'll take care of what needs to be done." She turned to leave the room then turned back to talk to Rose. "Oh, and Rose, that thing we talked about." She didn't say anything more than that, but Rosalie knew what to do and ordered me to sit back down as she yet again plucked and pinched at me again.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Thanks for everyone's support so far I love reviews, even if you think it's really bad. So I love yall and I would like to give the credit due to my editor, Britt I love you too. **


	5. Getting There

**Disclaimer: I'm really getting tired of this so here it is. I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

**Esme's POV**

"Edward sweetie we need to leave." I called as I looked for my keys to lock the door after us.

"I'm here." He said "and," he continued, "Are you looking for these?" he handed me both the house and my car keys.

"Are you driving yourself?" I asked him.

"Yes, I suppose I am, how else can I bring home a girl" He teased me about his presumed player status.

"Ah, get out, now or you'll be late." I said swatting at him playfully, as he ran away from me laughing. "And I thank you for letting me ride with Carlisle." I whispered to myself. I don't know how he knew about my carpool, but I am grateful all the same.

It was then that I noticed Edward's mask on the table and ran after him so that he couldn't leave without it.

**Bella's POV**

"After seven hours of cleaning you would think Alice would be exhausted." I commented to Rosalie as she went over her makeup looking for any imperfections, there were none. Apparently Alice had finished all of my chores when I wouldn't have been able to do half of them.

"Well I guess you're wrong." Alice said bouncing into my bathroom for one final check up of her makeup. We all had on our dresses, me the skimpy dark blue dress, Alice a pale pink strapless and Rosalie a blood red off the shoulder. Our masks were all identical black and white half masks, you know the ones that really only cover the top half of your face, with black raven like feathers.** (AN again no pics. sorry) **

"Are we ready to go now?" I asked a few minutes later, it was five o'clock and the party should have already started. I hate being late so I was getting more than a little aggravated.

"I guess." Alice sighed.

And with that we all piled into Alice's car to drive, at a hair-raising speed I might add, to the biggest party of the decade.

**Edward's POV**

I managed to arrive at the same time as Jasper and Emmet and we were the first ones there, it was an hour before the party actually started. I hated that Esme had caught me "accidently" leaving my mask, but if she insisted, which she did, I will were it. I was thinking about how many people would be at the party, which is close to a thousand, when Jasper intruded on my thoughts.

"Hey dude, almost everyone is here it's time to mix and mingle, and in Emmet's and my case find our girlfriends." He said.

I internally groaned at the subtle reminder about the promise I had made Esme.** (AN in case you forgot check chapter one.) **

**Hey sorry it's so short it is New years eve after all. But I would like to give special thanks to Maria and of coarse Britt. I love you all. And Happy New Years**


	6. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight so don't ask!**

**________________________________________________**

**Bella's POV**

After twenty minutes of driving at one of the scariest speeds in the world Alice, Rosalie, and I arrived at the party only ten minutes late.

"Okay Bella, you go through the main door and show the security guards your invitation." Alice instructed me. I knew better that to question Alice on this so I just did as I was told. I was only stopped briefly as one of the guards questioned me as to why I was so late. After that I had my mask on securely and was walking down the main staircase to the ballroom. It was packed with nearly a thousand people, no one would of should really notice me. How wrong I was.

"Ho! Who have we got here?" D. J. Maria, who happens to be one of the most famous D. J.s in the united states, called out. All eyes as well as the spotlights swung towards me as I heard a distinct wolf whistle and then a soft "ow" in the dead silence.

"There goes my trying to stay under the radar." I thought to myself. I heard everyone muttering and continued to make my way down the stairs. At the bottom stair however, I tripped and a stranger caught me. He was wearing a tux and and a Phantom of the Opera style mask. **(AN Yes it is who you think it is.)**

"Are you okay there?" he asked in an almost velvety voice, he green eyes searching my face, probably trying to recognize me, as I was him.

"What, oh yes, I'm fine thank you." I said trying to unscramble my thoughts.

"That's good, would you like to dance?" He asked.

"Do you really think that's a good idea after what you just saved me from?" I asked, I mean come on, who really wants me to break their toes.

"Don't worry," he said, "it's all in the leading." Then he slowly led me into the crowd as everyone started dancing and mingling yet again.

**Emmet's POV**

About ten minutes into the official start of the party, the girls showed up. We were chatting when bout two minutes later something happened. D. J. Maria hollered something and all eyes moved with the spotlights toward the staircase. When I saw the woman on the staircase, I couldn't help but wolf whistle, which in turn caused Rosalie to slap me on the back of the head.

"Ow!" I whisper yelled, then caught the look on Rosalie's face, you know the one that means shut up or I will personally murder you, and stopped talking.

The young woman on the staircase seemed to hear me and blushed deeply then continued down the stairs. At the bottom one she tripped and a man in a tux, I knew to be Edward, caught her. They exchanged a few words and then walked toward a small open section on the dance floor. After watching them dance for a while then I turned to Rose.

"Who is that?" I asked her.

"Who is, oh you mean the girl?" Rose answered my question with one of her own.

"Yes, I mean the girl and I know you know who it is so please tell me." As I pleaded with her my darling Rose smiled at me.

"Fine I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to tell anyone else." She said still smiling at me. I promised and she leaned over and whispered two words in my ear. "Isabella Swan." That is all she said, .but I got the idea of it.

Edward loathes her, mainly because he thinks that she won't even have him as a friend. So I knew this was going to go one of two ways. Either they were going to end up in a real passionate relationship or they would hate each other for life. I am really hoping for the first, I would hate to see my best buddie get hurt.

**Bella's POV**

"Would you like to go out for a walk?" the Phantom of the Opera look-alike asked me.

"Sure." I answered, and he lead me just outside the hotel.

We walked in silence for a while, and then the Phantom broke it. "Would you honor me by telling me your name?" He asked.

"I am not sure I will." I teased. He tried everything from persuasion to a threat or two. Thankfully though, I managed to keep my identity to myself.

Eventually he gave up and we just talked about this and that until he surprised me.

"Princess," That's what he has started to call me, "would you look at me for a minute?" he sounded so soft I had to look at him. As soon as I looked up he started tugging at my mask, the sneaky boy! I managed to grab his hand before it came off.

"No, no silly boy." I chided him.

"Fine," he pouted, "if you won't show me your face I _will_ show you mine." I know it is really silly, but I feel as though, if we see each other's faces, it would ruin the time we had spent together. So I covered my eyes and tried to keep them covered, but he would have none of that. After a short scuffle like sound I assumed was him taking off his mask then he started tugging at my hands after he had that done he tried to get me to open my eyes, almost, as many if not more ways than he tried to get me to tell him my name.

"Okay, well if you won't look at me then I will just have to say goodbye then." He whispered in my ear.

That got my attention and my eyes snapped open. As I opened my eyes I saw a familiar face, that of Edward Cullen

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**So what do you think? How is Bella going to react? Might be unexpected, but might not. Will there be a fairy tale ending? Read review and tell me what you want to happen. Maria I hope you like your place in the story, I'm sorry if you don't I couldn't come up with anything better. And finally, I would like to apologize to my co-writer Britt, I haven't talked to her in weeks and she probably hasn't even read half of this story. **


	7. The Phone Number

**Disclaimer:**__**I don't own Twilight sorry I wish I did.**

**Bella's POV**

"Your Edward Cullen." I said it shocked me, but I guess I shouldn't have been. I mean I guess I assumed he would be inside with his guests, but now that I think about it he would be the only one to want to be alone with one of the guests , the stupid player. Of course he hadn't seemed like a player when we were talking.

"Yes, I am. And before you run away from me , I'm not the player that the magazines make me out to be, in fact if it makes you feel better, I'm. . . well there is really no way to say it but strait out. . . I'm a, well I haven't had, well you know." He pleaded with me to understand, I guess it was just so cute I had to give in and put him out of his misery.

"It's okay I understand." I said then, I realized I still had my mask on. "Listen, It's nearly eleven, I, uh, I have to go, and before you ask no I won't take off my mask."

"Okay," he said, "how about some way to contact you." He was bargaining, and I could tell.

"Fine, I'll give you a phone number to leave me a message at, just leave it for Sarah Taylor." I said.

"Is that your name?" Edward asked.

"No, but it is one that works." I replied then pulled out a pen from my pocketbook, but I couldn't find the paper Alice had allegedly stashed in there. So, being the sexy mama that Rosalie had called me, I wrote Alice's number on his hand.

He looked at his hand for a moment then seemed to recognize the number, but before he could say anything I walked away and out to the parking lot, calling Alice with my distress signal.

**Emmet's POV**

Just as soon as I got, my baby Rose to dance with me, Alice's phone rang. Then Rose was whisked away, and I wasn't sure when I would get to see my babe again.

**Alice's POV**

"Bella, why did you have to pull us away like that." I whined.

Bella just covered her face with her hands. I was watching her for a while but then I had to turn back to the road. I heard Rosalie grilling Bella, sweet, naive Bella. She obviously didn't know just what effect she had had on Edward, then she mentioned using my phone number. I was ticked, that little girl had no right to give a number that the son of a gun Edward. **(A.N. Sorry Alice is just really, really mad she loves Edward, but only like you love a brother.)**

"Bella, sweetheart," I said, careful to keep my voice light.

"Uh oh." Bella said, she didn't like it when I used this type of voice.

"Why did you use my number?" I asked in my falsely sweet voice.

Bella just laughed and then smiled like a little kindergartener who knows a secret they shouldn't tell, but want to anyway. "You see," she said," I thought you would be more willing to take messages than Rose, that and you are more likely not to tell him who I am." Bella explained.

"Okay fine then, but if this ever happens again, I would like you to talk to me about it." I said finally giving in. Then with wonderful timing, my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Alice, why did some girl give me your phone number?" It was Edward.

**Hey, I hope you like this one. If you do review, and if you don't review more constructive criticism is good. **


	8. A Phone Call and A Bracelet

**Disclaimer; I don't own twilight and l never will so don't hurt me if you don't like the story.**

**Edward's POV**

"Alice, would you mind telling me why some girl gave me your phone number?" I asked or more demanded.

"I don't know," she said, "In fact, I was just berating the girl for doing that without my consent." I could almost picture Alice in her fancy car driving dangerously fast, even compared to me, and looking, or more glaring at the stunning princess I had met.

"Okay well if she decides to ever talk to me again, have her set up a date and time." I said, it made no since to try and force her to see me again, even if I desperately wanted to.

"I'll make sure to pass along the message." Alice replied. Then without another word, she hung up.

**Bella's POV**

"Alice, why'd you hang up on him?" I asked slightly amused by what she had done.

"I needed to talk to you I had a thought." She said.

"And what is it?" Rosalie chimed in. Moreover, I had to admit, I was curious to.

"We should totally make him sweat and then put him up to a date with his _princess,_" Alice suggested.

"I think that's totally wicked of you Alice!" Rosalie exclaimed.

I thought about it for a moment and figured that maybe Alice was right. It would be interesting at the very least. I mean what could be better than making the great and famous Edward Cullen squirm for a while. It was then that I noticed my bracelet, the one my father had given me when I was ten, was gone.

"Alice!" I shouted.

"What is it?" She asked in a panicked tone.

"My bracelet is gone." I said trying not to give in to the tears threatening at the edge of my eyes.

Alice looked back at me and Rose looked distressed not sure what to say. "Maybe Edward found it." Alice suggested after a moment.

"I bet he did." Rosalie said, she always had to put in her two cents

___________________________________________________________________________

**I was going to end here, but that just isn't going to work. So with all this said and done consider yourselves lucky.**

________________________________________________________________________________

**Edward's POV (again)**

I was aimlessly walking around the ballroom just before the parties end talking to the last of the guests when I spotted something on the floor. Something silver, something that was familiar. I leaned down to pick it up and found it to be the bracelet that my princess had been wearing. I wasn't sure what to do about it when my phone rang again.

I looked at the caller I.D. to find that it was Alice.

"Didn't we just talk?" I asked skipping the introduction.

"Yes we did but Be… I mean the girl you were with tonight dropped her bracelet. You didn't happen to find it did you?" She asked. I almost didn't catch Alice's mistake- almost being the key word.

"Ya, I found it. So her name starts with a b?" I asked.

"Fiddlesticks, I was hoping you didn't catch that." She said. "Well I got to go, see you." Alice said in a rush, and then hung up.

After that I pocketed the bracelet and walked to my car so that I cloud go home, it had been a long night.

**Alice's POV**

I snapped the phone shut with a sigh. I had basically handed the first letter of Bella's name to him. At least he had found her bracelet.

"Well, he found your bracelet." I assured Bella, Rosalie had since left Bella's place so it was just me and her.

"Oh good, When do you think I can get it back." Bella asked me.

I thought about that for a moment, but then it became too difficult so I shrugged.

"That is for you to figure out. When are you willing to see Edward again?" I asked her

"Oh I can't see him again, he doesn't like me very much." Bella said fiddling with one of her pillows.

I sighed in frustration. Bella didn't know a thing. Every time Edward and Bella had met Edward had acted like he hated her just because he was in love with her and saw her as a temptress of sorts. Bella being Bella she had taken it the wrong way and simply thought she had done something to offend him deeply.

"Bella," I said, "you may not know this but Edward Anthony Mason Cullen is head over heels in love with a beautiful, charming, and even sexy young woman named Isabella Marie Swan. Now if that doesn't sink in listen to this, one day I was at the mall with him, Rosalie and Emmet and as we walked by a jewelry store Edward said 'someday I'll be walking in that store with the love of my life, even if she acts like a seductress sometimes, someday I'll tell her I love her.' And you know what, I think he was right." I said hoping I could put her strait.

Bells just sat there for a while then looked at me.

"You mean to say that he… I mean Edward Cullen, is in love with me?" Bella asked incredulous.

"Yes, he is in love with you. Now when are you going to get your precious bracelet back?" I asked

"I don't know." She said shocked.

**_________________________________________________________________**

**Hey so that's where I'm going to stop for now. I hope you like it please R&R as soon as possible. Also I'd like to thank Disney Princess3 for helping me with some little details. And also I love you all so much I would never get mad at you for any criticism you have as long as you keep it relatively clean (My parents are watching me all the time).so that's all for now, and again I love y'all. **


	9. A Dream and a Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or it's sequels no matter how much I wish I did.**

**Bella's POV**

Thanks to Alice's manic driving, I had made it home long before the triplet set of Wicked Witches of

the West. And soon they were out like a light so I didn't have to do much more tonight, however I had to

move quickly in order to hide my dress. Apparently, I had been quite a spectacle and no one could tell

who I was.

Then I didn't have much to do and so I headed to bed.

_The next morning_

**Edward's POV**

"_Hey, dude, come on lighten up!" Emmet all but yelled at me from across the room. It had been nearly _

_three days since my party and I have been trying not to think about it too much, but I have anyway._

_So for a way to try to make me lighten up Emmet, being the player type of person he is, even with Rosalie,_

_had paid for dancers and set up some type of party in an effort to make me feel better. It wasn't helping._

_Emmet invited the darn temptress Isabella Marie Swan, well that wasn't all Emmet had done. The boy had_

_practically invited everyone in the city, I was in purgatory. _

"_Emmet, I swear you will kill me with all of this partying, it's only been three days since my last party, you_

_need to calm down a bit." I yelled back. He just smiled back at me then glanced over at someone and nodded. I tried to see who it was but I couldn't, but what I did see was that Bella was gone and in her place was a complete and total stranger in a black dress with a plain white mask on. In fact I turned around and around to find that everyone, besides me, was wearing a mask. _

"_You are the only one who truly hides behind a mask Edward." I heard an angel's voice whisper behind me._

_I turned to find the source of the voice, but I didn't. No one was anywhere near close enough to have spoken to me. There was a circle of people around me all facing me then one came out facing me. It was the girl in the black dress. She smiled at me and held out her hand; music started playing in the background as I took it. We danced for what seemed like forever, everyone watching no one dancing, the music wound down and she continued to smile peacefully at me._

"_Remember, Edward you are the only one who is really hiding behind a mask." She said then turned to leave me, but I didn't want that to happen yet so I yelled after her._

"_Will you tell me your name?" I asked her._

"_You know me, but you will only understand my reasoning with an open mind." She said._

_I was completely confused but I didn't have time to talk to her. I was suddenly surrounded by people with not so friendly masks all unfamiliar body types I knew no one at all._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I woke up in a cold sweat as soon as I woke up I immediately forgot the dream, but that was common. I never could remember my dreams. **(A.N. That's actually the opposite for me, I always remember my dreams, which can be a bad thing.) **Then I realized why I had woken up.

"Edward!" Aunt Esme called again. I rolled over onto my stomach and nearly I don't know . . . any way for lack of a better term I was feeling very nauseous.

"Edward, Edward, what's wrong?" Esme asked when she came up to my room after I didn't answer her. I couldn't answer her so I merely groaned. "Oh, no." Esme said, she seemed scared, like she didn't know what to do, then she seemed to realized that all she needed to do was call Dr. Carlisle, and he would be at her beck and call.

"Oh Edward, honey hold on for a while, it's going to be okay." She said.

If I hadn't been in so much pain I would have found this comical. You see I don't usually get sick so that when I do Esme acts like I'm dying.

Then Esme hurried down stairs and I could hear her on the phone and maybe five minutes later Dr. Carlisle walked into my room.

"Hey Edward." He said as he came over to my bed. Carlisle had always been a good friend to me and having him as my doctor was actually really comforting, mainly because he could have almost any job he wanted, but he chose to be my on call doctor, if you will.

"Hi Carlisle." I said weakly.

"Sh, it's okay just tell me what's wrong." He said. I was really embarrassed for no real reason, but I told him about my pains and nausea.

"Okay, well you look like you are going to live, however unless it gets worse all I can suggest is bed rest and lots of fluids." He said after a moment. Esme looked very flustered, but remembered to get me a drink before taking Carlisle downstairs, probably to just talk over some sort of beverage, and defiantly not about me. This was always the closest they had ever gotten to a date, I wish they would just get together and get it over with.

**Bella's POV**

"Isabella Marie Swan, get you good for nothing but down here and fix your sisters and I some breakfast!"Renee demanded barely moments after I woke up.

"Coming Renee!" I yelled down to her pulling on the first thing I could find. Soon I was pulling some low fat yogurt out of the fridge and adding some wheat germ to it. It wasn't hard to do and I didn't understand why they didn't do it themselves, but whatever. After I had served them there food I was able to relax for a while, before that is they would want me to do some sort of chore.

Then disturbing my peace, my phone rang, it was Alice.** (** A.N. **This is going to be a good part, I promise.)**

"Yes, Alice?" I asked, impatient.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, come quick emergency, Edward, he . . . he . . . he is seriously sick you have to . . . to come and . . . and you have to talk to him . . . to . . . to . . . to tell him what happened . . . all of it." By the time she was finished talking she seemed to be sobbing.

"Alice, please, calm down, and try saying that again." I said in a calming voice.

I heard Alice take a deep breath and start again. "Edward . . . he is sick . . . and, well and it's not good, he . . . well I, I'm worried. I think maybe you should tell him everything, mainly because we don't know if he is going to make it."She said still sniffling.

"Okay Alice, just tell me where you are." I said, I'll figure out some way to get around Renee, Lauren and Jessica.

"We're at his house, he refuses to go to the hospital, maybe you can get him to do that to." Alice replied.

"Okay, I'll try to be there within the hour." I said, then I rushed down to make an accuse to get away from the witches.

**Alice's POV**

"Okay, guy."I said to Rosalie, Emmet, and Jasper, "she should be at his house with in the hour, how do you want to do this."

Only jasper spoke up and he had an ingenious plan.

_________________________________________________________________

**Hey so here is the next chapter I hope you'll enjoyed. I know it's a little weird, but I hope you will understand with the next chapter. Anyway I will respond to everything I couldn't earlier asap. And as always, Any constructive criticism is welcome and I love you all. **


	10. Arriving

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Esme's POV**

I was washing dishes from my lunch when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked, wondering who on the world it could be.

"Esme, it's Alice." The voice on the other end of the phone replied.

"Oh, hello Alice, what can I do for you?" It didn't make sense, if Alice had wanted to talk to Edward, she would have called him herself.

"Well, has Edward told you anything about the girl at his party?" She asked.

I was caught up on everything so I told her that.

"Okay, good, since you're up to date, since Edward's sick I'm sending the girl over and she thinks that he is really sick, she is going to tell him everything, but I need your help to pull it off." She said. Then she explained the plan. And I just had to wait for Isabella to come to the house and then I just play my part.

**Bella's POV**

I had managed to get to Edward's house within a half hour of Alice's phone call. When I got to the door, past the extensive driveway, Esme answered.

"Oh hello, Isabella." She said.

"Bella, please, call me Bella." I said, automatically correcting her. "Is Edward, able to take visitors?" I asked then, hoping that he would be able to have visitors.

"What, yes, oh yes he is available, of course, come with me, I'll show you to his room." She said and opened the door wider to let me in. Then Esme led me up the stairs toward Edward's room, when we reached his door Esme gestured for me to go in.

"I'll bring up some drinks, anything specific you would like?" She asked.

"Oh, no I'm okay thank you though." I replied, shaking my head slightly.

"Are you positive?" she asked, seeming distracted.

"Yes, I'll be fine." I said as I turned the knob into Edward's room, slowly gathering my courage.

**Alice's POV**

"Jasper!" I called when I was sure Bella had made it to Edward's, mainly because Esme called me.

"What is it love?" He called back. I found him in the kitchen of his apartment , which I was currently at, cooking some sort of soup, for lunch.

"First, Bella is at Edward's and second, what kind of soup."

" To the first, good, too the second, chicken noodle." He said.


	11. The Question

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Bella's POV**

"Hello, Edward." I said trying to keep my voice steady as I saw him laying on his bed a thin sheet of sweat on his forehead.

For a greeting he looked at me, his eyes looked like they had trouble focusing on me and he looked slightly dazed like someone had hit him over the head.

"Oh, Edward, you really do need to go to the hospital." I said keeping my voice as soft as possible.

Edward seemed so helpless, so I kept my voice as soft as possible.

Edward seemed so helpless, but he managed to answer me in a week voice.

"No, I'm fine, but I need your help. The girl I danced with at the party, she left something, do you know what it is?" He asked

My heart stopped, should I really tell him?

_**Five Minutes Earlier**_

**Edward's POV**

"Edward sweetheart, how are you feeling?" Esme asked as she brought me a cup of warm soup.

"Better, thank you Esme." I said as I took the cup from her. Esme looked at me for a moment then and moved quickly out of the room mumbling something to herself.

I quickly finished the soup and almost immediately felt tiered so I fell underneath the covers of my bed. Not two minutes later, I heard a soft knock and of all the people that it could be it was Bella.

"Hello Edward." She said her voice reminded me slightly of my own mother's from whenever I was sick as a child. I looked over at her but had a hard to me making my eyes focus.

"Oh Edward." Bella said with concern. "You really do need to go into the hospital."

It took me a moment but I managed to answer in a week voice. I wasn't even sure was my own.

"No, I'm fine, but I couldn't so I lay there basically helpless and went on. "The girl I danced with at the party she left something. Do you know what it is?" I asked.

Bella just stood there and didn't answer for a long time.

______________________________________________________

**So what do you think is going to happen? Will she really tell him the truth, or well he have to hunt down the truth? More importantly, what do you want to happen? R&R. I love you.**


	12. Outburst

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its sequels.**

**Emmet's POV**

"I wonder how Bella's doing over at poor Eddie boy's" I mused aloud.

"Probably not good considering she has been there since nine and it is now nine-thirty." Rosalie responded sarcastically.

"Rose," Alice chided. "We're all envious about this. We all want them to be together, now we hove to hope they respond well to our plan."

"Talk about leaving things in the hands of fate." Jasper put in.

"Yep." I said. "Wait, what does that mean?" I asked as everyone laughed at me.

________________________________________________

**Ya, I know it's short but deal with it I need your help deciding what to do. Will Bella chicken out or tell all. R&R. and vote you have one week until I have to write the next chapter if I want to get anything done, so help me out here or I'll stop writing this story and you'll just have to imagine what happens. **


	13. Truth Be Told

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Previously: **

"_**The girl I danced with at the party, she left something. Do you know what it is?"**_

**Bella's POV**

I stood for a long moment debating whether to tell Edward the truth. I mean he was dying, but I really want him to know. Yea, I'll tell him, I mean it's not like we would get a chance to date or anything.

"Yes." I said answering Edward's question.

"Yes, what is it?" he asked.

"It is a silver charm bracelet, my silver charm bracelet." I replied.

"It is a silver charm bracelet, but how do I know it's yours." Questions questions.

"Every charm tells a story, the B for Bella or beautiful, the castle is for when my dad took me to Disneyland for my birthday when I was little, and among the others my favorite is the heart with a key hole in it to remind me that, I get to decide who gets the key." I said.

"Well I guess it is yours. Do you usually wear it?" He asked. Ug, more questions he sure doesn't act like he is dying. Most terminally ill people act first questions later, if there was time.

"All the time." I answered anyway.

"I wonder . . .," He mumbled, not finishing the sentence.

"Ya," I said, "since you . . . are so . . . ill . . . I just want you to know . . . that I love you, and have loved you for a long time." I said, sobbing for no real reason.

Edward stared at me and then he said something to me that confused me beyond all measure.

_______________________________________________________________________

**Oh, cliffy! It is still short, but I think you will enjoy the next chapters. Hey I think you will enjoy it, however I need you to be patient with me and I'll get this all up as soon as possible. **


	14. A Pleasent Day

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

**Previously **

"_Ya, since you . . . are so . . . ill . . . I just want you to know . . . That I love you, and have loved you for a long time."_

**Edward's POV**

It took me a moment to process what Bella had said. First, so ill? And second, she loved me.

"Hold on." I said, "What do you mean?" I asked, my once foggy brain was slowly clearing.

Bella blinked at me for a moment then smiled.

"I said, I love you, that is what I mean." She said.

"No, about me being, so ill, what do you mean?" I asked.

"Oh, I thought, well now I felt stupid. Alice, she called and said that you were doing, that I should tell you everything, and that I should try to talk you into going to the hospital. So wait, you're not sick?" She said in a rush.

"No, it's just a common cold, a violent one, I'll grant you, but just a cold." I said.

"Oh, excuse me for a minute and let me give Alice a piece of my mind. Unless . . ." she said, "unless you would like to help. We can do it on speaker phone." She suggested.

The little demon, but I like how she thinks so I really agreed and she pulled out her phone.

Bella dialed and we lessened to the dial tone.

_**To Be Continued . . .**_

(Insert commercial break here.)

_And now we're back._

**Bella's POV**

I sat next to Edward on his bed as we listened to Edward on his bed we listened to Alice phone ringing over the speakerphone.

To my surprise her answering machine picked up giving this message:

_Hi, this is Alice and apparently I can't come to the phone right now leave a message, because I'm probably in the middle of a kissing section with Jazzy and I'll get to you loveless people later._

_Beep._

"Oh." I said after I had left a message for her to call me back. "Well, that's awkward."

"Ya, I'd say so. Speaking of kissing me?" Edward asked making me flush in embarrassment.

"Maybe, " I said,, "but then again, maybe not." I didn't want him to know exactly how many times I had thought about kissing him, wondering how it would taste, how it would feel . . .

"That's what I thought." Edward said leaning in towards me. For a split second I thought he was going to kiss me, but it turns out I was wrong because he was going to kiss me, but it turns out I was wrong because he just sat there, so close and yet so far away before just moving back.

Then my cell went off.

"Hello?" I answered, not bothering to look away from Edward's pale face even to glance at the caller I.D.

"Hey." Alice said on the other line. "You called?"

"Ya hold on a sec." I replied.

I put the phone to my chest and looked over at Edward.

"Hey," I whispered, "It's Alice are you ready?"

Edward nodded as I switched to speakerphone. I didn't know where to start so I motioned for Edward to start.

"Hey, Alice, its Edward." He said.

"Oh, I'm in trouble, hu?" Alice asked in a singsong voice.

"Well, first off you were right thank you and second of all, yes Alice, Bella is furious with you, but of course you're not surprised. Are you?" He said

"Nope and Bella if you are listening, which I know you are – I am taking you shopping later, you are going to need it." She said.

"No Alice, please no." I pleaded as Edward laughed at my misfortune.

"Nope, there is no way you are getting out of this Bella. And Edward I hear you laughing so for that you get to come along to, we'll set the date for next Saturday." Alice said decidedly. Her no nonsense tone meant there was no use arguing with her.

"Okay, Alice. What time do you want us to meet you at the mall?" Edward said resigned.

"How about ten o'clock?" Alice suggested.

I didn't exactly have a choice so I agreed and hit the end button closing my phone.

The rest of the day I ended up just stay in at Edward's the rest of the day, despite the fact that I knew it would cause consequences I did not want from Renee. We enjoyed the day talking and in general having fun it was wonderful.

* * *

**So what do you think? I know some of you didn't want her to spill the beans, but you're just going to have to deal with it, it was a fair vote by almost everyone who has read my story. So Read and Review this is almost the last chapter so tell me what you think.**


	15. Epiloge Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the sequels.**

**Edward's POV**

I sat across the table from my love at one of the fanciest restaurants in the state. I fiddled with the ring in my pocket. I was finally ready to purpose to the love of my life and make her Isabella Marie Swan Cullen.

She seemed to sense my nervousness. Isabella wanted everything to be okay, she just didn't know how good everything was.

After the first course had come and Bella was eating, I managed to relax a little bit. This was harder than many people would have imagined, trying to propose to the love of my life.

Finally, minutes later I took a deep breath and got up. I watched as Bella followed my movements I couldn't read her expression, that made me nervous. Bella and I had been going out for nearly two years now and I thought I knew everything about her. I guess that I still have much to learn, that is good.

"Bella." I said getting down on one knee.

"What is it Edward?" My love asked.

"I have loved you for a very long time and I know I will always love you so, will you marry me?" I asked pulling out the black velvet box and opened it exposing the ring.

I watched her expression and all I could do was hope.

_______________________________________________________

**I know a short chapter, but remember it is only part one of the epilogue. I know it is sad that I am ending the story, but I am ready to move on this story has nothing left for me if you understand. But I hope I did well with the description of Edward's feelings. So please review so I know how I did, I always want to get better at writing. **


	16. Epiloge Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I never will, I own my own books, that will have to be enough. **

**Bella's POV**

I am worried. All day long Edward has been acting nervous, tense even. For nearly two years we had been going out and I had never seen him this. We had a reservation at one of the fanciest restaurants within a thousand miles tonight. I hoped that tonight didn't mean the end of our relationship, my main hope was that he would purpose tonight. Alice and Esme were practically already planning the wedding, so I hoped that they were right.

Now we sat across from each other at the restaurant not really having anything to talk about. It was easier when the first course came out; Edward seemed to relax a little bit. Then moments later I heard him take a deep breath. I looked up and watched as he stood up. His expression somewhat worried me, but then he got down on one knew whispering my name.

"Bella."

"What is it Edward?" I asked.

"I have loved you for a very long time and I know I will always love you so, will you marry me?" He asked pulling out the black velvet box.

Without any hesitation I whispered the words that would change my life forever.

"Yes Edward, I will marry you."

___________________________________________________________

**Okay, well that is the end of this story, I know so sad, but I have other stories if you haven't already read them, I encourage you to tell me what you think of them. An I love you all and hope you enjoyed my story. **

**Icebabe59 aka Steph **


End file.
